


Not Good For You

by SourwolfSeblaine



Series: Morning cuddles [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, breaking up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 07:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16551878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourwolfSeblaine/pseuds/SourwolfSeblaine
Summary: Gary takes a step closer towards him, "So you're going to push everyone away? Be lonely for the rest of your life? That way you'll let the demons win, because this is exactly what they want."





	Not Good For You

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason I'm only able to write angst lately...

"I'm not good for you." John says and frowns at Gary. He takes the last sip of his drink and gets up to look Gary in the eye. Gary looks at him like... Like he just broke his heart. And he probably did. But he'd rather break Gary's heart than hold his dead body in his arms.

"What do you mean?" Gary asks him, his voice breaks slightly and John can see he's trying not to cry. His usually bright smile changed into a frown. 

"People around me... They get hurt, I've made some nasty enemies in my life, and they always get the one's I love." 

Gary stays silent, he knew it was going to happen. He had hope again, even though Ava warned him about it. Gary knew he fell in love to fast, he was basically making heart eyes at John Constantine before he even introduced himself. After the whole unicorn stuff, he and John were close and... He felt like he really liked him.

The days after that John had stayed with him. Kissed him good morning and held him at nights. He never thought Gary was a joke, he listened to Gary. He watched his favorite shows with him, actually wanted to know Gary's opinion about missions.

"If you..." Gary starts, but doesn't know how to finish his sentence. He takes a deep breath, "If you knew that from the beginning, why did you stay?"

John pours himself another drink so he doesn't have to look at the other man. "I was confused."

"About what?" Gary's funny and happy personality was gone. He looked serious and angry, but also scared. "About us." John answers and abandons his drink to walk towards Gary. "I didn't... I like you, Gary. I really do. That's why we can't do this."

Gary sniffs and quickly wipes away a tear on his cheek. "I'll be fine."

"No you won't. The Legends won't be able to help you, neither will I. It's the safest for you to stay away from me." 

Gary takes a step closer towards him, "So you're going to push everyone away? Be lonely for the rest of your life? That way you'll let the demons win, because this is exactly what they want."

John has to fight not to kiss him. And it's a fight he loses. He takes one step forwards, closing the distance and kissing Gary fiercely. Gary grabs his jacket, afraid that when he let's go John will be gone. 

The kiss is over too soon and they both stay silent. Gary's confused about the kiss, does it mean John will stay with him?

"I'm sorry, Love." John whispers to him and turns around. Gary watches him leave the room, this time not stopping himself from crying.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry... But there will be another part! I don't know when, but it will be published soon.


End file.
